CAPRICHO
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Solo los ojos bañados de una ternura candida pueden traer el sol de vuelta a la vida de Killua, un sol tan bello y calido, como el dueño de su corazon.....(Ghon x Killua) capitulo 03 UP!
1. MIEDO

"Capricho"   
  
Basada en Hunter x Hunter   
  
Killua-Ghon   
  
By Seiryu  
  
Capitulo 1°  
  
MIEDO  
  
"...En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol, el mundo que recuerdo vida  
a vida como todo se apagó..."  
("Gulliver" ..... Miguel Bosé)  
  
Todo comenzó cuando él acababa de cumplir 15 años y yo 17, aún recuerdo  
como fue aquel día en el que todo se volvió incierto para mí. Si, lo acepto, desde niño fui un caprichoso sin remedio, mi NEM así me lo  
indicaba, pero desde que le conocí, no voy a mentir, al menos esta vez,  
creo que me impresionó su inocencia, tenía demasiada supongo, era tan transparente que podía ver hasta lo que yo quisiera en sus ojos castaños. Mas todo cambió aquel día en que decidí por fin dejar de lado el estúpido miedo a que mi gusto por él fuese un capricho. Fue aquel día, hace casi  
tres meses ya.  
  
((((((((((((((((((  
  
El día estaba por acabarse, el frío viento de invierno amenazaba con volar cualquier papel en la calle y llevarlo a los confines del mundo, una figura  
delgada y alta, de cabello grisáceo y ojos violeta claros caminaba sin  
rumbo, necesitaba pensar en como comenzar lo que sería su confesión de amor.....y no un simple amor, sino que el amor más grande que hubiese podido  
sentir hasta el momento, por otra persona. Pero tenía miedo, si las cosas no resultaban, dolería una vez más, dolería tanto como aquella vez que supo que Kurapica era el dueño del corazón de su  
amor........dolió, pero el destino le sonrió y por fin, aquel chico terminó yéndose lejos con su pareja, raras son las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que la  
pareja que escogió Kurapica no fue otro que el mismísimo Leorio. Fue  
gracioso, hasta Ghon fue tentado por la risa al ver la expresión en el  
rostro del rubio cuando se enteraron.  
Pero ahora......   
  
No deseaba perder a Ghon, lo amaba de sobremanera, es decir, él ya pasaba de un simple capricho, los caprichos duran un tiempo, pero el ya llevaba años junto a aquel dulce chico y de verdad, cada vez se sentía más y más  
ligado a él, sí, lo aceptó al final, el definitivamente amaba a Ghon. Con una firme resolución, caminó con entereza hacia el lugar donde ahora compartían un simple apartamento. Su paga de Cazadores la tenían guardada para la vejez (decía Ghon en su inocencia), pero en verdad, cada centavo lo  
enviaba a su tía para que viviera feliz, al menos, se quedaba con lo  
suficiente para subsistir y darse gustos exquisitos de vez en cuando. Al fin llegó al Hall del edificio, y fue ahí que le sintió, esa energía que  
percibía la conocía a la perfección, cuantas veces tubo que ayudar a su  
amigo para poderse librar sin daño de los ataques del sujeto dueño de  
aquella energía.  
Al llegar al piso de su apartamento un aroma desconocido para él se presentó en su nariz, era Ghon, era su aroma, pero era tan distinto....tan  
.........jamás antes había conocido ese aroma en él, era delicioso.  
Las energías estaban desbordándose sin remedio, llegando a un lugar desconocido para los simples humanos, iba a entrar de golpe, pero algo que sintió le hizo detenerse y hundirse en la oscuridad del deseo de matar a  
ese maldito que se atrevió a........... Sintió claramente como sus energías se volvían una, como se fusionaban en  
un momento de ........Ahí lo descubrió, se unían en una en un momento de  
placer.  
Abrió la puerta y el aroma que antes sintió se volvió embriagante, casi  
erótico, como un afrodisiaco en la piel de aquel al que amó. Se desvaneció y cayó de rodillas, ya sabía lo que pasaba en ese lugar, y lo peor de todos, los gemidos y el descontrol que se oía desde la habitación de Ghon le confirmaron lo que ocurría, como cruel realidad de un desprecio de algo que nunca se atrevió a confesar y que en ese instante se volvía la daga más afilada del mundo, clavándose sin remedio en su temeroso corazón. Pasó la noche en su habitación, era la primera vez que dormía solo desde  
que habían decidido vivir juntos, ya que siempre, por una razón u otra, ambos chicos terminaban durmiendo juntos, ya sea en una habitación o en la otra....pero aquella noche, fue la más larga de toda la vida de Killua, se sentía burlado, se sentía herido, pero más que nada, se sentía humillado, pero no por las acciones de Ghon o de ese tipo con el que estaba, sino que  
se sentía así por el miedo que sintió, se culpó a si mismo de todo y terminó odiándose .......él había sido el culpable de las acciones del pequeño  
y odio el saberlo y comprenderlo. La noche dio paso a un día cubierto de nubes negras de lluvia, al parecer,  
los cielos sabían perfectamente lo que ocurriría aquel día.  
Sintió temprano el abandono de aquel hombre, se fue temprano del  
apartamento y espero, hacía frío y la cama se sentía tan grande....tan  
vacía.....y esperó más......y más, pero nada ocurrió. Su corazón flagelado tomó nuevas fuerzas y en un loco arranque de ira, se  
levantó y hecho una furia pateó la puerta de la habitación del otro  
chiquillo que por el alboroto, al fin reaccionó.  
  
- ¿y? – dijo con los ojos cegados por los  
celos y cargados de rabia - ¿qué tal el francés?,  
te dio lo que tanto querías....  
- De qué hablas – dijo el chico pequeño un  
tanto temeroso de la mirada de su amigo – por qué  
he de darte explicaciones de mis actos!!  
- Acaso ¿te lo hizo tan bien que seguirás  
con este jueguito?, ¿lo tenía lo suficientemente  
grande como para llenarte?  
- KILLUA DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ  
- Por qué.........por qué tendría yo que parar,  
por qué no me lo dijiste antes, por qué justamente  
él, no lo entiendo, no te entiendo, por qué siempre  
tiene que ser alguien más..... – dijo con impotencia  
cayendo de pronto en la tristeza. – por que no  
puedes mirar hacia mi....  
- No puedo – respondió el chico de ojos  
castaños bajando la mirada – no puedo......por que si  
algo sale mal........el que tu me dejes si me hará  
daño.   
  
Killua abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar las palabras del niño, acaso él creía.......acaso él pensaba que por una estupidez, un simple capricho el  
arriesgaría su amistad.....¿él temía eso?  
  
- Una vez Hisoka nos lo dijo.....¿recuerdas?  
– preguntó el chico alzando la vista y posando sus  
ojos húmedos en el cuerpo frente a él – recuerdas  
que dijo que ustedes, los de tu tipo de NEM son  
caprichosos y mentirosos por naturaleza, que de la  
noche a la mañana, algo que consideran muy  
preciado, puede convertirse en basura.......¿lo  
recuerdas?.....yo no quiero sufrir – terminó el  
pequeño en un susurro.  
- Han sido más de cuatro años  
contigo.....esto que siento por ti no es un simple  
capricho......  
- Tu.....sientes..........¿por mi?.....desde  
hace.....cuatro..... años? – preguntó el más pequeño  
con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
- ¿Crees que podría herirte?  
- No lo sé, pero no deseo averiguarlo de la  
peor forma.....prefiero hacer como que esta  
conversación jamás la tuvimos......por favor....dame eso  
al menos, te lo pido.  
- ¿ seguir viéndote con ese tipo y comerme  
lo que tengo dentro? – gritó con dolor - ¿cómo  
puedes ser tan egoísta.  
- Haz lo que desees – dijo ya con dolor -  
pero te pido que no te entrometas en mi relación  
con Hisoka, al menos hasta que se aburra de mi.  
- ¿Acaso oyes lo que dices? – le reclamó  
con rabia.  
- Sí, sé que suena estúpido, pero al menos  
sé, que cuando el se aburra de mi y me deje, no  
dolerá, será algo tan vano que no sufriré....como lo  
que sucedió cuando Kurapica decidió irse con  
Leorio.  
  
((((((((((((((((((  
  
Después de eso, solo recuerdo que tomé mis cosas y salí de allí sin rumbo  
fijo, estaba destrozado, pero bajo las nubes negras que después se volvieron lluvia sobre mi, pude calmarme y cuando regresé a casa, terminé de ordenar mis cosas y luego, partí, de regreso a la casa de mis padres.  
Al menos considero que aquí ya más nadie podrá hacerme daño, no a mi  
corazón, a lo único frágil que existe en mi.  
Pero continúo en esta cama, tan grande, tan fría......tan vacía, extrañando aquel aroma que me acunaba cuando dormía a su lado, aquel calor que sentía  
al abrazarle alegando que estaba dormido cuando lo hacía y no me daba cuenta.....aquel respirar acompasado y calmo que disfrutaba sentir cerca de mi, aquella figura más pequeña y delgada a mi lado que adoraba contemplar en penumbras mientras su rostro inocente dormía......si, estoy mal, lo extraño  
tanto que podría salir de aquí corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a su  
lado.....pero no lo haré. Él tiene miedo de que le dañe, y por los dioses, aún cuando yo deba sufrir  
esto, no estaré cerca de él, así evitaré hacerle daño y él podrá vivir  
tranquilo sin temor.  
Mi alma duele y espero algún día poder terminar con este dolor, poder acostumbrarme nuevamente a dormir solo, a vivir ........sin él.....ya que el solo  
hecho de respirar me cuesta ahora que no le tengo a mi lado.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
N/A : aaaaaaahhh, adoro esta pareja, me encanta verles cuando discuten y  
cuando Killua termina siempre accediendo a todo los deseos de su amado Ghon.......jejeje, en fin, esto es el principio y espero poder terminar esta historia con un final feliz. Esta vez amarraré a Seiryu-sama con cadenas  
(se las pediré a Kurapica.....jajajaja). Y para que no se enojen que no los nombro, esto es para Beto, Leizhen, Alex (esta vez si te puse, no reclames) y para Faby por darme la oportunidad de  
estar hospedada en su pagina.  
Septiembre del 2003. Declaimer : los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no son míos y aunque se coman todo lo de mi despensa, solo trabajan para mi sin fines de lucro en ficción  
hecha por una fan para otras fans. 


	2. ESPERA

"Capricho"   
  
Basada en Hunter x Hunter   
  
Killua-Ghon   
  
By Seiryu  
Capitulo 2° ESPERA "...en esta noche oscura como siempre te perderé, pisando tierra y hierva  
perseguido por la voz de lo que sé..."  
("Gulliver"......Bosé.)  
  
El apartamento permanecía en penumbras a pesar de que el sol predominaba afuera coronándose en medio del cielo, los muebles estaban cubiertos por una espesa capa de polvo, los trastes sucios yacían acumulados en el fregadero y el silencio reinante en casi todo el lugar solo era quebrantado por el sonido simple de una gota de agua que se descolgaba dudosa de la llave del baño.   
En medio de la bañera, temblando de frío, con el cuerpo mojado y el cabello despeinado y húmedo, con el agua hasta la cintura, se abrazaba a sus piernas con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto de la pared un muchacho con rostro de niño. Un punto muerto.....tan muerto como lucía en ese preciso momento su hinchada y rojiza mirada.   
Parecía un zombie, un muerto en vida con el rostro pálido y los labios amoratados por el frío, que como un recuerdo de que seguía vivo, suspiró derramando una lágrima más que fue a para al agua, junto con muchas más que le precedieron.   
Sus labios temblaron al tratar de recordar cómo hablar, mas sólo una palabra salía de ellos, como maldición eterna para su desvalido y ahora abandonado corazón.   
  
- Killua....   
  
Llevaba casi tres meses repitiendo la misma palabra, el mismo nombre, mientras su apariencia eterna de niño se desplomaba inevitablemente por el dolor y sufrimiento de día con día. Pero....por qué seguía ahí, sin salir, sin intentar seguir adelante, seguir su vida con quien él había escogido, seguir viviendo........¿qué estaba esperando? Su corazón respondió aquella pregunta antes que su mente.....era obvio todo. Si incluso había cerrado aquellas gruesas cortinas para aparentar que aquel día nublado y lluvioso en el que había partido el dueño de su corazón aún no pasaba y que en cualquier momento él regresaría.......entonces... ¿Qué esperaba?... Sollozó una vez más, era un tonto, un ingenuo y tonto niño que esperaba.... Que esperaba que su mejor amigo se calmara y terminara su berrinche de niño caprichoso y .....decidiera.......se calmara y volviera......   
  
Una vez más.....a su lado.....con él. Las ojeras hacían lucir casi desvanecido de inocencia su rostro....¿tanto se había acostumbrado a la presencia de él a su lado?...   
  
Otra pregunta tonta, al parecer su mente no estaba funcionando del todo bien, no pensaba ya....era eso, o en verdad, la presencia de Killua a su lado se había hecho tan normal, tan "para siempre", que no le tomó el peso a la posibilidad de que él le abandonara algún día. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía pensar, ni siquiera respirara normalmente le era posible.....siempre salía un suspiro melancólico por ahí.   
  
Por días durmió en su cama, pero el aroma característico de Killua poco a poco se desvaneció hasta que, al fin, después de haberle abandonado él, le abandonó también su escénica. Ya nada quedaba del calor de hogar de aquel apartamento. Todo era vacío y tinieblas, frío, ausencia.....y todo lo que le rodeaba le hundía aún más en la soledad. Después de horas, con la piel arrugada y áspera, decidió salir de la bañera y sin cubrirse, abandonó el cuarto de baño dejando un rastro de agua hasta la habitación de Killua para recostarse en aquella vacía cama, sin su aroma, sin su presencia. Pero......lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar en ese frío y vacío rincón de aquel apartamento que había perdido todo indicio de esperanza.   
  
Rodeado de frío y ausencia, su desnudez le hizo temblar una vez más, como tantas otras veces, como en tantas ocasiones desde la partida de su acompañante. Si, necesitaba estar en ese sitio, en ese preciso lugar, aguardando, esperando que por esas estúpidas de la vida, Killua olvidara lo que él había hecho, cambiara de parecer y volviera.....   
  
Sí, regresara de donde la tierra se lo había tragado, de donde se ocultaba y se acostara a su lado una vez más, como tantas otras veces, regresándole al apartamento el calor de hogar, que impregnara nuevamente su cama de su olor y que le envolviera en sus brazos fuertes como antes y por fin después de tantos meses.....dormir una vez más en paz......a su lado. Pero......... Siguieron pasando los minutos, las horas, los días, semanas, sin noticias.....y por fin..........se rindió.  
  
Mitho – San intentó guiarle nuevamente a la luz, dándole esperanza, dándole ánimos, pero.......todo fue en vano.   
  
Seguían pasando los días y solo se levantaba para meterse en la bañera con agua fría y la misma rutina de caminar desnudo y mojado hasta la cama de Killua acostándose para esperar. Mas una tarde todo cambió, cuando estaba en la cama, unas cadenas le envolvieron en lo que pensó, era un sueño. Una figura conocida se presentó ante él y con los ojos cubiertos de preocupación le llamó.   
  
- ¿Ghon?......pequeño, qué fue lo que te dejó así. – preguntó el rubio ante él sin obtener respuesta. - ¿sabes?......pienso que si sigues metido ahí, nunca encontrarás a Killua. - ¿y quien dice que lo busco? – dijo al fin el chiquillo sin levantar la vista y enfrentar al chico mayor ante él. - ....te conozco niño......por qué no te levantas y le buscas..... - No lo encontraré...... - ¡Demonios Ghon! ¡ERES EL MEJOR CAZADOR QUE CONOZCO! - Pero con Killua es distinto....yo puedo desear hallarlo....pero... - Pero nada.....¿te estas rindiendo? Los ojos de Ghon se llenaron de lágrimas.......¿qué podía responder?, si, me rindo por que sé que Killua me odia y no querrá verme jamás. No, no podía, si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que ese tonto caprichoso le amaba de verdad, él se levantaría de ahí lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra.....pero...  
  
- yo creo saber en donde esta.... – dijo de pronto el rubio secando las lágrimas del chico el cual fijó su vista expectante en sus ojos. - Pero...Kurapica... - El te ama, tonto, tanto o más que tú a él.... – rió – y esperando que te decidieras por estar con él, se fue al único lugar que conoce y sabe que tu también conoces, con la esperanza de que irás por él sin detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias y permanece allá aguardando.......¿sabes cuál es ese lugar? – Kurapica notó la confusión en los ojos castaños y levantándose de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación terminó diciendo – estoy seguro que él te espera allá, como hace años atrás cuando te falló y perdió la prueba del cazador. - Lo sé.....pero y si...no desea verme. - Eso lo debes descubrir por ti mismo.....es mejor ir por lo que uno quiere antes de pasar la eternidad esperando......además tienes algo que le pertenece.....por qué no vas y se lo entregas.   
  
Ghon observó por largo tiempo la puerta por la que Kurapica se había marchado...y después de meditar el asunto, todo lo que el rubio le había dicho era cierto.....debía arriesgarse y enfrentarse a la realidad........pero....   
  
Tenía tanto miedo, su cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que al final de cuentas, él saliera aún más lastimado al final de esta historia......tenía miedo de perderle una vez más y esta vez sería para siempre. Al menos ahora esperándole tenía aún la esperanza de que.......no, no la tenía.......a quién quería engañar.   
  
Desvió la vista hacia un rincón y observó el monopatín de Killua que por años había dejado de usar........lo pensó, una y otra o otra vez...y todo lo llevaba a la decisión de levantarse de ahí e ir en búsqueda del chico de ojos violeta.... debía arriesgarse. Suspiró una vez más y mientras abría los ojos después de aquel sueño extraño con Kurapica, se levantó y vistió.   
  
Con paso firme caminó hasta el guardarropa de Killua y sacó aquel monopatín que con el pasar de los años estaba casi inservible. Era tiempo de tener una conversación adulta con ese mocoso caprichoso (rió al pensar en eso), ya no eran niños y si su felicidad dependía de que ellos se comportarán como lo que era, adultos, él se enfrentaría al mismo demonio con una espada de bambú con tal de terminar de una vez todo este suplicio......... Y mientras el sol se coronaba en el cielo, los rayos dorados, después de meses, iluminaron por completo aquel apartamento que desde ese día, permanecería vacío hasta que trajera a Killua nuevamente a vivir en él a su lado. CONTINUARÁ........... N/A: ¿para donde irá esta historia? ¿la terminaré antes de año nuevo?   
  
¿Beto me dejará jugar Psycho Force en su Play? ¿Lei aceptará que ya cumplió más de 24?........ .....no sé....lo único que sé es que me esta gustando escribir de esta pareja.   
  
Aunque dejo en claro que Killua es MIO!!!.   
  
Comentarios, quejas, antrax, ébola, epitafios y demaces a seiryusamaAihotmail.com Aoi Hikawa Jejeje, me dijiste que Ghon con cualquiera excepto el franchute loco de Hisoka, espera niña, que ya viene todo el desenlace........ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Faye perdòn por cambiarle las edades.....en verdad lo siento!!! (Sei haciendose el Harakiri x.x) solo era para que la historia se viera mas dulce, para que Killua se viera en verdad como el que protege a Ghon y el que lleva la batuta...jejeje. No volveràs a gritarme de esa manera verdad? uu es broma.jejejej. espero hallas disfrutado este capitulo. Murtulla oi!! Niña como que vuelva a ser un asesino?, no, claro que no, primero lo mato........(sei con infulas de asesina....jajaja) ojala no te haya desilusionado este capitulo. Y creo que eso esa todo.......aaaaaaaaaahh a Trowita, si hombre, Killua es más lindo que Hisoka en serio, lo creo asi 


	3. El Mensajero del Sol

"Capricho"   
  
Basada en Hunter x Hunter   
  
Killua-Ghon   
  
By Seiryu  
  
Capitulo 3°  
EL MENSAJERO DEL SOL  
  
  
Advertencia:  
  
Capítulo con contenido Lemon, si no te agrada  
este tema, pues no leas este capítulo,  
advertidos ya, comencemos con esto.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
El frío viento golpeaba con maldad a las gruesas gotas de lluvia que  
caían contra el ventanal de su recámara....estaba solo, como nunca  
deseo estar, pero como lo había estado, la mayor parte de su  
vida......Al menos, antes no se sentía tan mal, antes de conocer la  
felicidad, por que, a pesar de todo, lo que uno no conoce, no  
extraña......pero ahora, el conocía lo que era estar acompañado,  
sabía lo que era estar enamorado, y lastimosamente, también sabía lo  
que era no ser correspondido, lo que era sufrir por amor, y sobre  
todo, sabía lo que era estar sin la persona amada........   
  
Sentado en la cama, Killua se debatía una noche más por dormir, pero  
sus ojos reacios a tomar descanso, se mantenían abiertos como  
esperando, si, aún esperanzados, esperando la llegada de aquel al  
que amaba; y a pesar de que su mente, sabía perfectamente que eso  
era imposible, por que su amor no era correspondido, su corazón  
soñador, seguía a al espera, y él, como tonto enamorado, le seguía  
el juego incoscientemente.   
  
Un relámpago se oyó a lo lejos, tan fuerte, tan furioso, como había  
sido el grito de su padre al escuchar su historia.....de como se  
había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y de como no pensaba ser heredero  
de la dinastía de asesinos a la que pertenecía.   
Pero después de mucho, su padre terminó por aceptarlo todo, después  
de todo, Silva sabía muy bien que su hijo, no era más que un  
caprichoso empedernido y que al final de cuentas, solo terminaría  
dándose cuenta que en verdad, no amaba al mocoso ese y regresaría  
como siempre, a casa y a lo normal.   
En un segundo, el relámpago se oyó aún más fuerte, tan cerca, como  
fuerte su corazón lloró, al recordar como tenía que abrazar fuerte a  
Ghon cuando los rayos caían sin cesar. A pesar de ser tan poderoso  
ese chiquillo, era tan temeroso de una fiera.....temida  
por todos y a la vez, temerosa de todos.   
Recordaba en su nariz, el olor exquicito de su niño impregnado en  
cada uno de sus poros, el cabello suave y desordenado que picaba en  
su nariz hasta hacerle estornudar, cosa que causaba la risa  
contagiosa y adorada del niño, que como infantilería se abrazaba  
fuerte contra su pecho y le besaba el cuello, para luego  
solo.....dormir.   
El ritual de cada noche, que parecía eterno, pero sin el cual, ahora  
no podía consiliar el sueño.....Tan poca cosa y a la vez tan  
importante en su mente, en su sentir.....   
Un nuevo relámpago se dejó ver fuera de la ventana iluminando por un  
segundo una figura mojada y temblante de frío.....Killua fijó su  
vista en ella, sin siquiera mover un músculo.....no sabía qué hacer,  
no sabía como reaccionar ante la figura aquella que él conocía tan  
bien.   
La gran ventana se abrió y aquella figura delgada y pequeña se posó  
en el marco de ella, donde las gotas de lluvia cayeron al piso  
mojándolo, y la luz artificial de la recámara, mostró su rostro de  
niño con restos de sangre en su mejilla y en su ropa.   
Killua corrió hasta el niño y tomándole de la cintura, lo bajó de la  
ventana, depositándolo suavemente en el piso....sus ojos se  
encontraron como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se  
vieron y el temblor del más pequeño se incrementó al sentir el calor  
de las manos de Killua en sus caderas.   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con un tono suave y temor en su voz, no  
quería saber que esto no era verdad y que después de mucho por fin se  
había quedado dormido y ahora estaba soñando.  
- Vine a traer tu......monopatín - dijo el niño bajando la vista.  
- Y ¿Dónde está? - preguntó al pequeño entre sus brazos con dolor, pues  
creyó cada palabra de él.  
- Puuuueeeesss........se me quedó en casa - dijo avergonzado, su mentira  
blanca no había funcionado.  
- No cambias, Ghon - exclamó Killua - en verdad, no sabes mentir - rió - Estas bien - preguntó mientras limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla del niño  
notando que ésta, no era suya.  
- Si, solo que tuve un pequeño encuentro con tu mascota que no me dejaba  
pasar.  
- Qué alivio - dijo ya tranquilo - estas mojado....ven, te prestaré algo  
de mi ropa.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
La ventana fue cerrada y el chico de ojos violeta caminó hasta su guardarropa sacando de él una pijama y unas toallas para el niño que a esas  
alturas, tenía todo el piso mojado.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
- ¿Pijamas? - preguntó Ghon extrañado.  
- No pensarás irte tan tarde y con esta lluvia ¿verdad?  
- Quieres que me quede....¿aquí? - preguntó mientras se cambiaba y  
Killua secaba su cabello.  
- No quiero molestar a mi familia, ya estan demasiado enojados conmigo -  
recordó la discusión - es mejor que duermas conmigo, ya mañana veremos  
que hacemos.......¿te molesta?  
- No - se apresuró a decir el más pequeño.  
  
De un brinco el niño se metió bajo las cobijas donde, segundos más  
tarde, Killua también se recostó, pero aún, estando en la misma cama,  
ninguno se atrevía a acercarse al otro....ninguno acaparaba el  
suficiente valor, como para acercarse al otro....y así, en silencio,  
transcurrieron nuevas horas.   
Ghon no podía dormir, sus ojos entreabiertos, mostraban una especie de  
brillo entre felicidad y descepción.....no pensó que esto sería tan  
difícil, pero así era......tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a Killua y  
abrazarle, pero su corazón, lleno de miedo, no se lo permitía.   
Por otro lado, Killua no estaba en una situación distinta, ya que, sin  
que el niño lo notara, poco a poco, se había ido acercando al  
chiquillo, hasta estar a unos centímetros de él y así, poder oler  
nuevamente su fragancia, que por días, había extrañado.   
Con un nuevo relámpago, la luz en toda la gran mansión se fue, y por  
fin con algo de valor, Ghon se hizo el dormido y girando con los ojos  
cerrados, se abrazó fuerte contra el pecho suave de Killua y entrelazo  
sus piernas a él.......el calor agradable que le hacía no temblar de  
noche, nuevamente le estaba cobijando, mas, no movió ni un solo  
músculo, esperando el rechazo de su acompañante......pero éste, nunca  
llegó.   
Killua abrazó suavemente al cuerpo pequeño que se azía con fuerza de  
su cuerpo, y enterrando su naríz en el cabello rebelde y algo húmedo  
de su niño, olió una vez más esa rara mezcla entre hierva y una  
escencia dulce que jamás pudo definir.....solo Ghon poseía aquella  
fragancia....solo con él, podía sentirse en paz.   
De improviso un estornudo abandonó su nariz y provocó la risa suave  
del niño entre sus brazos, luego sintió la nariz fría en su cuello y  
aquel beso suave y cálido en su piel.....era como si el tiempo no  
hubiera transcurrido, y por fin.....después de tanto tiempo, ambos,  
como reconociendo el cuerpo que les acompañaba, se durmieron en antaño, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía de la  
persona que amaban..... simplemente, eso.   
Sus ojos se abrieron cuando los anaranjados rayos de sol abandonaban  
el cielo, el atardecer hermoso de un día despejado, después de aquella  
lluvia, se dejaba ver al final del horizonte, por la ventana  
entreabierta de la habitación.   
Un calor agradable le mantenía abrazado y un pecho suave le recibía  
para que apoyara su rostro sin dificultad. Su mirada fue a parar al  
rostro de su acompañante que dormía placidamente, mientras, en su  
rostro, una sonrisa suave se dibujaba en sus labios. Ghon aún cansado  
por tantos días sin dormir, se acurrucó nuevamente y volvió a dormir.  
  
Volvió a reaccionar cuando a lo lejos escuchó el ruido de unos golpes  
en la puerta mientras el cuerpo que le acunaba le abandonaba. Abrió  
los ojos tan solo para maravillarse con la figura alta y delgada de  
Killua que abría la puerta y recibía una bandeja con alimentos, para  
luego volver a cerrarla y regresar a la cama con la bandeja.   
  
"Hora de cenar" fue lo que oyó y sentándose en la cama, una mirada tierna  
fue la que le dio los buenos días.....   
  
- Killua..... - dijo llamando la atención del más alto - te ves  
horrible - rió como en antaño.  
- Tu te ves peor - respondió el otro siguiendo el juego.  
  
Era increible, con esa simple frase, ambos se dieron cuenta que todo  
estaba bien, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en ese tiempo, todo,  
absolutamente todo, siempre estaría bien, entre ellos dos.   
La risa de Ghon fue cortada de pronto, cuando sintió la mano suave  
de Killua en su mejilla, y mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y  
golpeaba duro contra su pecho, el solo ladeó el rostro para recibir  
mejor la caricia, haciendo la sonrisa de Killua aún más dulce.   
No necesitaban palabras, no, después de tanto sufrimiento.....era  
cierto, aún sentían temor e incertidumbre en sus corazones,  
pero.....eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba ahora, era que  
estaban nuevamente juntos, y que ambos estaban dispuestos a amarse,  
sin importarles el futuro, sin importarles que todo cambiara más  
adelante y les provocara dolor....lo úncio que les importaba ahora,  
era no arrepentirse después, por no haber amado.   
Un beso suave fue depositado en los labios de Ghon, uno tierno,  
donde la caricia más osada fue hecha en un suave roce en su brazo, y  
los dedos de Killua en su barbilla...nada más, solo un beso tierno,  
lleno de amor, y dulzura.   
  
"Te amo" dijo Killua cuando el beso terminó, arrancando una sonrisa  
satisfecha por parte del más pequeño. Pero eso no terminaría ahí,  
había sido muy larga la espera, demasiado para ambos corazones, y  
sin importarles nada, ni aún cuando el mundo se estubiera  
derrumbando a su alrededor, aún asi, nada les con el juego que ambos deseaban.   
  
El siguiente beso fue mas profundo y Killua pudo sentir la lengua  
del más pequeño en su boca, mientras sus manos rodeaban su cuello  
atrayéndole aún más. Sus manos cobraron vida y como poseídas,  
llegaron hasta la camisa del pijama de Ghon y lo desbotonaron,  
dejando la piel castaña y perfecta al descubierto.   
La lengua cálida del mayor abandonó el beso y se descolgó lamiendo  
todo aquel cuello suave de su niño provocando que la respiración de  
Ghon se acelerara, mientras el mismo metía sus manos bajo la ropa de  
Killua y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.   
La piel de Ghon tenía un sabor delicioso, tanto que su boca era  
reácia a abandonarla y lamía y besaba con pasión cada centímetro de  
aquel cuello, bajando cada vez más.....hasta que llegó a aquellos  
pezones cafes endurecidos.....   
El niño se quejó suavemente al sentir la boca de Killua que  
torturaba su pecho y apretaba y succionaba sus pezones como si  
fueran la cosa más deliciosa en el mundo, mientras, esta caricia  
lanzaba suaves corrientes electricas en su cuerpo, las cuales se  
concentraban en una parte sensible de su cuerpo ubicada entre sus  
piernas.   
  
"....Killua" Gimió en descontrol al sentir aquellas manos afiebradas  
internarse en su pantalón, llegando hasta su carne......   
  
Por su parte, cada gemido del niño que amaba, hacía que Killua se  
endureciera y deseara oír cada vez más aquella música  
afrodisiaca.....   
Lo tenía, para si, en completidad y entereza, era suyo, como siempre  
debió ser.....y ya nadie se lo quitaría......Lo tenía a su merced, y  
él haría lo que él como "Su Dueño Absoluto" le demandara.   
La carne roja y palpitante de Ghon era masajeada con suavidad aveces  
y otras con rapidez y fuerza, arrancándole así, fuertes gemidos que  
se oían con claridad en gran parte del ala oeste de la mansión  
Soldic (N/A: ¿Se escribirá así?).   
Con suavidad, Ghon empujó a Killua sobre la cama y sentándose sobre  
sus piernas, abrió el pantalón del más alto e introdujo sus manos en  
él, trayendo afuera aquel pedazo de carne ya hinchado por la  
excitación, y mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su rostro, se  
agachaba ante la mirada atónita de Killua y metía aquel falo en su  
boca.....   
El grito de éxtasis de Killua fue de goce infinito, y enterrando las  
uñas en el colchón, cerró los ojos gimiendo con locura.....   
La boca de Ghon era cáliente y mojada, y su lengua no paraba de  
masajear la punta del glande mientras sus manos jugaban con su  
propia entrada, relajándose, preparándose el mismo para lo que  
vendría.   
  
Un"...Ghon...ya no resisto" abandonó los labios de Killua haciendo  
que el niño se detuviera, y en un movimiento calculado, tomó la  
hinchada hombría del más alto y la guió hasta su entrada,  
introduciéndola suavemente en sí, hasta quedar totalmente sentado  
sobre las caderas de Killua.   
  
Sus ojos derramaron unas pequeñas lágrimas, no era doloroso, pero  
aún así, provocaba molestia. Al ver las lágrimas, Killua se sentó  
en la cama, atrayendo hacia su pecho el cuerpo pequeño de su niño,  
donde beso su cuello, hombros y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.   
Un bahío sintió en su ser cuando las caderas de Ghon comenzaron a  
moverse, aún sin despegar su rostro del cuello de éste.   
No supo más de dulzura, no supo más de ternura, su excitación llego  
a un punto donde el amor, el placer y el deseo se volvieron un solo  
sentir, llamado frenesí, y olvidaron las caricias, olvidaron los  
besos, olvidaron todo, excepto entrelazar sus manos, mientras todos  
sus sentidos se concentraban en su conección que les volvía un solo  
cuerpo, un solo ente, lleno de descontrol y lujuria.   
Con fuerza se vertió dentro de aquel cuerpo pequeño que segundos  
después, grito en la gloria manchando sus vientres, tan cálido,  
mientras los espasmos se iban uno a uno, llevándose consigó el  
frenético estado de sus cuerpo, dejándolos unidos en una letanía que  
se concluyó con un beso, uno suave, tan dulce y tierno, como el  
primero, tan significativo, como todo el sentir de sus almas.   
Afuera el sol se había ido, pero para Killua eso no importó, su sol,  
el únicó que necesitaba estaba ahora entre sus brazos, comprobando  
con su conección que desde un principio, habían sido hechos el uno  
para el otro.....   
Sus cuerpo se desplomaron sobre la cama amoldándose perfectamente  
para dormir, y mientras Ghon se aferraba al cuerpo de su ahora  
amante, Killua observó a su adorado sol y la espina aquella, de duda  
en su alma, le hizo preguntar......deseaba saber que esto no era un  
juego, que no debía sentir miedo y amarle con todas sus fuerzas, por  
que ya su niño, no volvería a apartarle de su lado.   
  
- ¿No tienes miedo, ya?.....digo ¿No te importa que esto pueda ser un  
capricho? - preguntó el mayor abrazando con fuerza al cuerpo pequeño  
sobre su pecho.  
- No......ya no.....no me importa que esto llegue a ser un capricho más  
tuyo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque me di cuenta que es más doloroso estar sin ti, y odiarme a mi  
mismo por no haberme arriesgado a amarte y guardar algo hermoso de nosotros en mi corazón, que el hacerlo, y que después me dejes......creo que el saber que nunca te tuve, sería más difícil para mi que el perderte  
después....  
- Jamás me perderás - dijo Killua en un susurro - te lo prometo......  
- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - preguntó el niño.  
- Si.....¿sabes por qué? - preguntó el mayor haciendo que Ghon negara  
suavemente - ....porque yo....Te amo, Ghon....Siempre lo he hecho.  
  
Una sonrisa tierna adornó los labios del más pequeño y abrazándose  
fuertemente al cuerpo de Killua, volvió a dejarse vencer por el sueño, mientras, el más alto, observaba satisfecho el niño entre sus brazos, sin  
poder evitar pensar que aquel pequeño sol, era su luz de cada día....   
Él era su Mensajero del dios Sol.  
  
  
FIN   
N/A: Por fin, esto ha un final feliz, para  
variar.  
No sé cuántas personas estarán leyendo esto, pero para aquellas que  
aburridas llegaron hasta aquí para leerlo, se les agradece.  
Cualquier comentario, duda o qué se yo, escriban......  
  
Bueno. Contesto lo que me dejaron en los comentarios.  
  
Murtilla creo que esta vez si te decepcionare. Ya que llegó el  
final y fue para variar, un final feliz,ellos merecian estar  
juntitos, y si no, pues, asi me gusto a mi, no volvio a ser  
asesino, pero ya veré a futuro si escribo uno con las ideas que  
tienes....jejej. ojala te guste el final.  
  
Sadame Kurapica, pika pika para pikachu.......jejej, bien, el  
papel de papá le queda bien, ya que según vi, es el mas  
centrado, no siempre, pero en la mayoria del tiempo. Era el  
unico que podia sacar a ghon de esa letania y asi fue....oye,  
espero que te guste el final, algo acelerado, pero en fin, como  
sea.  
  
Faye un capitulo mas largo, pero tambien el final, ojala te  
guste, y con respecto a las edades, pienso hacer otro fic de  
Hunter, aunque me gusta mas Gundam........en ese me vuelvo loca  
escribiendo. Ojala te guste el capitulo final............  
  
Bien, creo que eso era todo. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y hasta la  
proxima. Que creo sera muy lejana, ya que estoy hasta el cuello con  
Proyecto Q Revenge....jejejje, la sangre chorrea hasta por las  
orejas.....jajajaja  
Gundam me tiene loca. Sobre todo el rubio desquiciado.  
  
Seiryu 


End file.
